


Twins

by Burning_Nightingale



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Humor, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanáro is not quite sure how he feels about being the father of seven children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in the Silm fanom. Hi everyone :) Just a random idea that popped into my head. Valinor fluff ;)

“TWINS?!”

The shout disturbed birds within a mile radius, sending them fleeing for the sky in fear of their lives. Elves stopped in their work, looking up and whispering together, questioning the source of the noise.

Some, however, didn’t need to question the source of the shout, because the source found them instead.

“Maitimo,” a large, familiar hand landed on his shoulder.

Maitimo looked back questioningly at his Ada. “What, Ada? Are you alright? You look slightly…shaken.”

Fëanor gazed at him with an unusual fire in his eyes, and gripped his shoulders painfully tight. “Twins, Maitimo,” he said with deadly seriousness.

Maitimo frowned at him, puzzled. “What about them?”

“Twins. Twins. _Twins._ ”

“Ada, I can’t help you if you won’t explain what’s wrong.”

“Twins are what is wrong!” Fëanor shouted, throwing his hands up. “Twins!”

Maitimo worried his lip. Obviously something was troubling his Ada, causing him to act strangely. Luckily, at that moment Macalaurë entered the corridor, deeply engrossed in some kind of scroll. “Macalaurë!” Maitimo cried, “Come help me, something is wrong with Ada!”

 Macalaurë looked up from the scroll with a frown. “What?” Then he saw Fëanor and his slightly crazed looking eyes. “Oh. What’s the matter with him?”

Maitimo huffed. “If I knew that, I wouldn’t be asking for your help, would I? He keeps saying ‘Twins’, and when I asked him what the problem was, he said ‘Twins’.”

Macalaurë shrugged. “Well then, maybe the problem is twins, as he says.”

“You are not helpful in the least, you know that?”

“Twins. Twins.”

Macalaurë shrugged. “Why don’t you take him to Naneth?”

Maitimo looked at their Ada for a moment before nodding. “Alright.”

Nerdanel was sitting on her and Fëanor’s balcony, biting her lip and looking worried. She sprang up from her chair when they came through the doors, reaching out and clasping Fëanor’s shoulders. “Is he alright?” she asked her sons, “He stormed off about an hour ago, and all he would say was ‘Twins’.”

Maitimo frowned. “That’s still all he’s saying,” he said darkly, “What’s he talking about?”

Nerdanel shrugged. “We had a visit from a Healer,” she said, “I’m going to have twins, apparently.”

“Twins,” Fëanor said weakly, collapsing into a chair.

“Oh!” Maitimo and Macalaurë chorused, “That explains it!”

Nerdanel laughed, and went over to stroke her husband’s hair. “I’m sure he’ll get over it, given time,” she laughed.

“Seven children,” Fëanor whispered, putting his head in his hands.

_0_

A few months later, the birds were scared into flight again.

“SEVEN SONS?!”


End file.
